sticksoldierswow101fandomcom-20200214-history
Start:Barrens
Welcome to Barrens, newcomers! This is where your journey in Heroes-WoW starts! Here is a slideshow preview of Barrens:'' Screenshots '' Once you've spawned, look to your left and you will see a small group of NPCs under a tent/hut. Names: Heroes-WoW Start Vendor,' Levelup NPC', Fabian Lanzonelli, and J.D. The Greedy. Heroes-WoW Start Vendor is where you get your starter gear to help you survive your journey! Levelup NPC is who you should talk to if you recently bought a 255 Level Token. Fabian Lanzonelli sells things like Simple Wood, throwing weapons, bags, and ammo. J.D. The Greedy '''sells things for a currency called '''100k Gold. In order to get 100k Gold you need to trade in 100,000g to J.D. The Greedy. To the left of the tent/hut is an Innkeeper named Jennifer Bell. To the right where you spawned are two NPCs named''' Gearformer''' and Unlimited Gearformer. Gearformer uses Vote Emblems to allow you to transmog your clothing/weapons. I.E: Cloth to Cloth. Leather to Leather. Mail to Mail. Plate to Plate. One-handed to One-handed. Unlimited Gearformer uses an item called Unique Transmog Coin. It allows unlimited uses on the coin to do the same as the Gearformer allows, except you can do Cloth to Plate. One-handed to Two-handed. If you look behind where you first spawned, there is the Teleporter NPC named Lord Barkwood. Lord Barkwood allows transportation to and from several locations. I.E: Gurubashi Arena, Profession Zone, Quest Zone, Mall, etc etc. Once you've bought your starter gear from''' Heroes-WoW Start Vendor', follow the green-lit road down to a fork in the road, so to speak. Turn right and you will find the '''NPC Weapon Masters', Teleporter, Projectiles Vendor, Regeants Vendor (Julie Osworth), Banker (Teller Almeida), Auctioneer Graves, and the Guild Vault '''near a small hut. Inside the hut you will find the Innkeeper''' (Jennifer Bell),' Guild Master' (Andrew Matthews), and Tabard Vendor '('Elizabeth Ross). When you run back out, to your right is a fenced area holding several more interesting NPCs. These are Donor NPCs. What these NPCs hold... Well, see for yourself. Don't want to ruin it for you. Once you're done here, you can run back out of the fenced area, towards the fork in the road and you will see a group of NPCs lined up in front of you. The most notable NPC in this line-up is Goodman The "Closer". His contents consist of Relentless Gear: aka PvP Gear. Mind you, this gear is not easy to aquire. You need a currency called High Level Raid Emblems. These emblems are dropped and automatically picked up in Raids, for example:' Icecrown Citadel'. They are stored in the Currency Tab in your Character Panel '('C). Now, moving north-eastish past the line-up of NPCs are a few more. These are Mount Vendors. Normal, Epic, and Flying mounts are sold here. The Mount Trainer is standing next to them on the right. Once you've leveled enough, he will be able to train you. To the left of these NPCs is the Training Dummy, where you can learn and hone your character skills over time. You know... A little practice never hurt anybody. Turning back towards the Mount Vendors, continuing down the green-lit road, you will come across more NPCs lined up. These are also gear vendors with gear that you will be able to aquire over time as you level up more. No worries, you won't have to come back down here each time you reach a certain level. Do you see the Level Gear NPC? He appears several times down this road and you can just talk to him to get your new gear at specific levels. Let's continue down the road a bit. To your left is a much smaller hut than before. On the outside of this hut are four notable NPCs. Names: Turk the Murloc, Ghostmogger,' Ban'thos the Scavenger', and Cheetos the Cheester. Turk the Murloc uses a currency known as Clams. Clams drop from the custom enemies further down this road and an instance, available at level 255, called Gold Farm. Ghostmogger, Ban'thos, and''' Cheetos''' are all NPCs containing transmogs bought with the currencies''' Minor Mog Tokens''' and Greater Mog Tokens, which can be bought from Turk the Murloc with Clams. Now that we've gotten you caught up with majority of the NPCs in Barrens, let us continue our journey down the main green-lit road. You will encounter several specific-level mobs. This is where your leveling shall start. I really do hope you enjoy your journey down Leveling Road! -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- You may add to this information via comments below.